


Parkner mini stories

by rainbow_wiskers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Harley Keener, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Field trips, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, M/M, NEVER SIBLINGS!!!, Omega Peter Parker, Peter and harley DATE, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, harley has a southern accent, harley is a romantic genius, mini stories, oneshots, open to any requests, peter is a cinnamon roll, will alter dates cause im like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_wiskers/pseuds/rainbow_wiskers
Summary: Personally, theres a lack of Parkner stories that I like to read- hence I'm making my ownSO, this will be kind of a shit post of everything and anything I or any who wants to leave a request wants (Just comment if you want to cause im prone to bad ideas/writers block)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So school has me stressed and im going through major writers block on my other story so to get rid of my creative ideas without having to create anything of a specific length or follow a same storyline, this is what I'm doing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)))))

Peter parker was a simple fifteen year old, he was still second genderless, he goes to school, lives with his aunt for the most part, hangs out with his friends, creates tech for Stark Industries and just happens to spend a good amount of his time swinging in a suit around queens for a living. 

Though Peter likes to separate his two identities, cause in the end they lead to completely different lives, and have little really in common. 

Spiderman enjoyed the thrill of the fight, he was talkative all the time- code for he was annoying. Spiderman has such a charming personality in such a masculine sort of way to people in the way he acts. 

Peter Parker however, was the least violent person ever, he does homework for fun, is only talkative when he’s nervous or in an awkward situation, which is pretty much all time. 

But what they did have in common, was they both had massive brains, they never failed to outsmart someone in a intelligent way, although common sense can sometimes be an issue for both parties. They also had different priorities, Spiderman was dedicated to protecting the little guy of queens, he stayed as much on the ground as a guy who swings in the air can, only been on big scale missions when he’s needed. Peter, just wanted to get good grades and a clean record so he can get into MIT, his dream university. 

However, the two are a package deal cause ultimately they are the same person, and Peter doesn’t mind that in fact he finds it entertaining to pretend to be someone else with a completely different personality. 

Peter was currently inside one of the Labs at the New York, Stark Tower, working on some blueprints for an upgrade on Karen, when Friday spoke up. 

“Mr Parker, Mr Stark has requested your presence in the penthouse common area” Her autonomous voice echoed inside the large room. 

“Thanks Friday I’ll be right up, and Friday?”

“Yes Mr Parker?”

“how many times have I said, please call just call me peter”, he pleaded to the voice of the building. 

“Of course Peter if that is what you wish” Friday replied. 

Peter smiled, pleased with himself before putting away his work, and making his way towards the elevator. 

\------------------------Meanwhile ------------------------------

Harley, he was spending the next few weeks of summer in New York, before he starts at MIT. Although he was adopted by Tony when he first met the elder, he spent his school days back in Tennessee (a mutual agreement between his birth mother and Tony when she approved the adoption). 

The thing was, Harley’s mother struggled to taking care of Harley when he was younger, her husband leaving causing her to spiral into a world of alcohol. So for his own protection, his mother put him into the system, finding herself unreliable to stay sober. So when Harley met Tony, and the two immediately bonded, as soon as Tony found out Harley was parentless, he filed for adoption-impulsively like always but with careful conversation with the lady in his life, Mrs Pepper Potts, the adoption went through. 

But Harley didn’t want to leave his old friends, or his birth mother who he did still have contact with as she had, had another child, his younger sister Abby. So as a mutual agreement, Harley stayed in Tennessee with Tony and Pepper for a year while they were building another Stark industries tower in near his hometown. 

After they had to leave to go back to New York, he stayed with his best friend till he finished school, visiting Tony and Pepper every weekend and school break that he can. 

But now, he was free from the wild, wild west, okay that was an exaggeration, but he was happy to be starting a new chapter, especially somewhere close and more accessible to his parents. 

So here he was, the extravagant private jet Tony had sent, landing at the airport. He could see the sleek black Audi parker near the landing sight, and a Tony Stark looking figure stood by the side, adorned in a typical suit and sunglasses, also stood near was the larger figure of the one and only Happy Hogan and his normal frowned face. 

The plane landed, and the door opened, Harley grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his backpack, Before clumsily running down the stairs into the arms of his alpha father. 

“hey there kiddo…well I don’t think I can call you that any more…god kid you’ve grown the 10 foot since I saw you last” Tony teased the boy

“Dad, stop teasing I haven’t grown that much” Harley whined,

“yeah I beg to differ it must be the alpha in you, c’mon lets go see your mom, we can surprise her at the tower while she’s still here” Tony said, pushing the younger into the backseat. 

“but food first right happy?”, Tony asked his closest friend

When they arrived at the tower, Harley went straight up to the office floor level, bursting into Pepper’s office not caring of the lecture he knew he was going to get. 

“Harley!!” an excited yell comes out the Alpha CEO, as her son comes into view.  
“Mom I missed you”, Harley said into her hair, as he towered over her.

“Oh I missed you too my little baby” Pepper replied stroking his hair. 

“”Wow so I pick you up and feed you, and she still gets a better welcome then me?” A smirking Tony appeared in the door way, 

“Oh hush, he’s my baby you don’t get to have a better welcome” Pepper smirked, teasing her husband. 

“Mom’s right dad, she always wins” Harley laughed at the gobsmacked face of his father. 

“yeah I do always win, but both of you need to leave cause unlike you two, I have a company to run so go play with your toys…OH Honey, don’t forget to introduce Harley to Peter” Pepper said as she shooed the two out of the office. 

Tony pulls Harley away from the office, towards the elevator going up to the penthouse, muttering about the lack of respect he receives as Harley laughed, amused at his father’s childish nature.

“So dad who’s Peter, he must be pretty important if you want to introduce him to me right?” Harley questioned as he walked into the common area of the penthouse, running to lounging on the comfy couches in the living area. 

“Peter’s sort of like my protégé while you’ve be in the south, pretty smart kid, really nice as well probably too nice to be honest, you’ll get along great I promise” Tony praised as he smiled towards the younger boy, while he called Friday to ask Peter to come up to the floor they were currently on

“Finally, someone my age I’m guessing?” 

“Two years younger I think, he turns sixteen in like two weeks” ,Tony said 

“Ahhh, you like them on the young side huh dad?”, Harley teased

“I won’t hesitate to remove your tinkering privileges Harley Stark”, Tony threatened.

The elevator dinged, as the doors open, and like magic, Harley thought he saw an angel, as a boy, clearly younger than him walked out towards the pair sat on the couches. 

“So Pete this is Harley, my son, and Harley this is Peter my intern” Tony introduced the two before walking over to the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Harley had though he had been in love before, but this was a whole new experience. 

Peter was a short boy, probably around 5’5, he was baby faced, with big deep Bambi like eyes and plump red lips that just look so kissable. His hair was an untameable curly mess, but an adorable mess. His build was thin, almost too thin, but to Harley he looked perfect. He had no obvious scent yet, indicating the boy's age was still too young to have a second gender, but he also faint hint of cinnamon hinting that Peter was close to presenting. 

Harley was so entranced by Peter’s beauty, he didn’t notice the boy reaching out a hand towards him. 

“Hi, I’m Peter, but you already knew that, of course you did, stupid peter why-…” Harley cut him off, 

“woah, woah darling, it’s okay, I’m Harley, it’s… really nice to meet you” Harley said putting the emphasis on the “really”

Peter let out a shy smile, and stared upwards into Harley’s eyes, and he knew that from this moment onwards, he was a goner for one Peter Parker.

When Peter stepped out of the elevator, he was not expecting to be greeted by Mr Stark to be stood next to a God, like a literal God. 

After they were introduced, Peter stared at the new stranger he now knew to be Harley.  
Harley was tall, like really tall, at least 6’3. He had a large frame, he looked like he could break Peter in two just by flicking him. He had the most delectable jawline, and oh god he had prominent veins. 

It was like someone had put all of Peter’s lonely fantasy’s in one and just presented them on a really delicious platter. Plus Peter was definitely sure that he was an alpha, even without been able to smell the other boy because he hadn't presented yet. 

Then Harley spoke, “woah, woah darling, it’s okay, I’m Harley, it’s… really nice to meet you”.

‘HE HAD A SOUTHERN ACCENT’ Peter internally screamed, and he said ‘darling’, God could the actual Gods have made this man more perfect. 

Peter now figured out finally, something else him and Spiderman have in common.

They were both so fucking attracted to a God named Harley Keener.


	2. The first Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Peter, finally stop pining and do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long to write but so worth it

For the last two weeks, Peter has been dreaming, very pleasantly of a certain dark haired teen, his mind had not stopped thinking about the way Harley smiled at him, the comfort he felt when Harley’s hand lingered on his shoulder when they were in the labs together.

He and Harley had been skirting round each since they met, them both wanting the same, but neither sure how to approach the other. They both stared at each other with the same adoration, the same want in their eyes, but Harley internally knew it was better to wait, wait till Peter turned sixteen, cause sixteen sounded better than fifteen and Harley could wait a few weeks, even if they were extremely long weeks.

At this current moments in time, Harley was lounged around in the living area, of the avengers facility in Upstate New York, while the Avengers were mid training session. Harley had grown tired of the labs and his bedroom while staying with his parents, so he had resorted staring into space, thinking of the big doe eye that belonged to one Peter Parker.

He could be spending his time doing something productive, but the only thing he had to do was help prepare for Peter’s birthday party later that night but he saw no point in starting yet, considering it was 1:30PM and the party wasn’t till 7PM.

Harley had planned every inch of tonight, from the exact flavours of the cake, that he knew Peter enjoyed the most (Chocolate. Vanilla and Red Velvet to be exact), to the way he was going to ask Peter on a date finally. He had made sure that tonight would go perfectly, but for now he was just ready to find something else to do.

Right at that moment, the door of the living room opened, and in walked in the avengers, full of sweat and heavy breaths, although Natasha looked suspiciously perfect- she’s Natasha what do you expect.

“Oh Harls, Thor is arriving a little later, something to do with Loki driving him nuts back on Asgard, that if he doesn’t get a break, he would ‘rain down thunder and hell on all living beings’ or some bullshit like that so-” Tony said as he went to the kitchen area to make his fourth coffee of the day.

“LANGUAGE”, Steve’s voice rang out cutting Tony off as he walked past to sit of the couch opposite Harley

“Oh we’re all adults here capsicle just let it be” Tony smirked,

Steve just sighed, while the others laughed at the two headstrong alpha's behaviour.

“Can I finish now?, yeah I’ll finish now, I deserve that. As I was saying, I need you to go get some pop tarts in, cause Legolas over there ate the last during movie night, and we are all busy doing legitimate Avenger stuff, yep ”, Tony Finished, with a proud look upon his face.

“So basically everyone else is doing important avenger work, and you are going to go work in the labs till later tonight when mom comes to pull you out” Harley replies, emphasis on the ‘you’.

“Ah young one you are learning so well” Sam said as he slings his arm over the young Starks shoulder,

“Wow feathers, I’m offended”, Tony cried dramatically, hand on his heart, staring at the male in fake offense.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley was currently inside the local target, going to shop for pop tarts, just for Thor, The God of Thunder, from Asgard.

What a wacky situation.

Anyways, Harley was emptying boxes of pop tarts into the basket, not bothering to check the flavour cause Thor had an endless stomach that would eat anything, when he heard a female voice shouting out his name.

“Harley? Wait Harley is that you?” The voice shouter over to him,

When he looked up, he was expecting a teenage girl, or a middle aged mom, they generally loved him. But he was greeted with a youngish looking women, thin frame and eerily familiar.

Harley cocked his head, before replying “erm hi…?”

“Oh silly me, I’m May, Peter’s aunt?” May said cautiously, wondering if Peter had told the other about her.

“OH, May, it’s so nice to meet you, here of all places as well” Harley laughed, smelling the air around the older women, telling him she was aa beta.

“Back at you kiddo, I’m just glad it was you, I didn’t really fancy looking like an idiot” the older woman admitted.

“yeah that could have been awkward, but how did you know what I looked like?” Harley asked curiously,

“Oh how could I not after the very visual image Pete created for me, plus the hundreds of photos of you on his phone” May said, not realising Harley didn’t know about the pictures,

“Pictures? He has pictures of me? How did he describe me as?” Harley rambled, eagerly.

“well, when he first told me about you, about a week after you first met, he started off with ‘he’s so tall, like a tree, but a really, really hot tree, that’s packed with muscles from heavy lifting, and oh my God May he’s so nice and his hair is wavy in the most perfect way, and he looks so ruggedly handsome’ , he said pretty much that, with more ramblings involved and misplaced words, and he has a whole album of just your photos from when you two are working together” May admitted, not realising how far she’s just dropped her nephew into a deep mess.

“Oh wow he said that? I’m-” Harley was so flustered and red he couldn’t get his words out,

“Is that the time, God I need to get back home, I left the loaf in the oven and it should be nearly finished” May gasped “It was nice to meet you Harley, I’ll see you hopefully tonight for the party, don’t worry Peter doesn’t suspect a thing”, she said as she hurriedly walked towards the next isle.

Harley, leaned his back against the shelves, as he let out the breath he had been holding inside for so long,

“fuck me”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter had spent his birthday with Ned and MJ, seeing the new star wars movie, him and Ned had been dying to see, and MJ just tagged along.

They had planned a birthday meal, but May burnt the food, leaving the meat loaf in too long, so they had decided to all go out for a meal later on. The trio were currently sat in the living room, waiting for May to finish getting ready, before they left.

“So Peterman, you’ve finally joined the sixteen gang, how does it feel?” Ned said,

“Oh I’m so honoured to receive this prestigious title”, Peter exclaimed dramatically

“well dipshit you’ll be the only one in it soon” MJ said, breaking up Peter’s cheer

Peter was the youngest of the trio, while MJ was the oldest, turning seventeen in a month time, while Ned was the lovable middle child, but still, they both teased Peter about his age within the group, often referring to him as their ‘child’ or ‘young one’.

“Right kids, let’s go, there’s a new Thai restaurant opened up and It’s my treat before you say anything young man” May said as she saw Peter’s mouth opening up.

He closed his mouth, and carried on walking, towards the elevator to go downstairs, before getting into the backseat along with Ned while MJ sat in the front.

When they arrived at their destination, the building was a regular business building, but didn’t look like a restaurant to Peter.

“May are you sure we are at the right place?”, Peter questioned as he looked around suspiciously,

“Yeah, it’s right, it just they haven’t put up the signs properly yet, and luckily we are one of their first customers”, May said, trying to convince her nephew, who she could tell was antsy about the unknown place.

As they walked in, the room was dark, not a light in sight,

“May I really don’t thin-” Peter started, as he looked around for his aunt and his friends

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER” loud yells rang out, as the lights switched on, and he saw, Mr Stark, the avengers, his aunt, Ned and MJ, and most importantly, Harley, who was stood in the middle, holding up a three layer cake, decorated in movie references, and of course adorned in red and blue fondant.

Peter looked around, in shock as he got genuinely surprised at the amount of people who cared enough to remember when his birthday was.

“AWWW Pete did we surprise you kiddo” Mr Stark yelled at him as he came to hug him, “Happy birthday Peter”, he whispered into the kids ear.

Peter tearily glanced up and smiled at his mentor/ father figure, as he was released from the hug, and sent round the room for congratulation’s.

The party had been underway for the last hour or so, and everyone so far has had a great time, they’ve laughed, listened to embarrassing childhood stories from May , and most importantly enjoyed each other’s company.

May had agreed to let Peter sleep at the compound, while she took Ned and MJ home, giving her nephew a final kiss on the head and a hug before winking at Harley and saying her goodbye’s. MJ had nudged Harley, and told him “to do a good job loser”, before joining May and Ned outside.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wrapped the party up, and took it back to the compound, as everyone gathered in the one of the lounge areas/bar to continue the celebrations.

With a good luck from Pepper, cause Harley told only her about his plan, he walked over to where Peter was mid conversation with Vision and Thor, about something he learned in his physics class.

“Hey Pete” Harley tapped his shoulder, “come with me a minute yeah I have another present for you” he said, as he grabbed Peter’s hand, taking notice of the blush that spread over Peter’s cheeks.

Harley took Peter, to the outside garden area, near to his bedroom, and told him to cover his eyes, before opening the door and carefully leading a blind sighted Peter towards his set up.

He counted down in his head, and told peter to open his eyes,

Peter opened his eyes, and was greeted with the view of strings of paper lanterns hanging from tree to tree. The flowering grass, was partly covered, with a large fluffy blanket with two large beanbags and pillows everywhere. There was a mini projector set up, and a screen, with the ‘STAR WARS’ logo projected onto it.

There was also a table set up, with multiple snacks laid out in bowls, as if it was ready to be eaten.

“Harley what is th-”, Peter started only to be shushed by the older boy

“Hold on let me explain”, Harley said, grabbing a hold of Peter’s hand’s, “Peter since I first met you, I have fallen hopelessly for you, from the way you bite your tongue when you concentrate to how you blink unevenly all the time in such an endearing way, and I never thought I could feel this way, but somehow even though we’ve only known each for such a short amount of time, you have me wrapped around you finger.” Peter was staring at him eye’s wide, and mouth gasped open as his eyes start to tear.

“So Peter Parker, would you right now, go on a date with me?” Harley finished, letting out a breath, searching Peter’s eye’s for any sign of flight.

Harley suddenly lost his footing, as Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s middle section. Harley hugged him back, holding onto him tightly as though he would never let go.

“so I’m going to presume this is a yes?” He asked the younger boy,

“Harley of course it is, you could’ve asked me when we first met and I would’ve agreed just the same” Peter admitted looking down shyly.

Harley smiled at the tiny boy wrapped in his arms, as he pressed a kiss into the mop of hair,

“c’mon, we have Star Wars waiting for us” Harley said as he dragged the other over to the floor.

As they made their way through the movie, and handfuls of the snacks, the two moved closer to one another, ending with Peter being tucked into Harley’s side as they intently watched the movie, until Peter thought of something,

“Hey Harl”

“Yeah?”

“why did you wait for my birthday to ask me?”, Peter asked, his head cocking to the side as he looked up,

“well there’s two reason’s I guess,”, Harley stated as peter nodded at him to go on, “well number one is I originally planned on doing it earlier, but after talking with my mom, I decided that it would be probably more appropriate to ask you when you turned sixteen cause there were so moral and legal issues with fifteen and eighteen, and although it was only a couple weeks difference, I guess I just wanted to do something right”. Peter’s smile got wider and his face got redder and Harley spoke,

“and my second I wanted you to remember your birthday for a special reason,”, Harley explained, as he stroked Peters cheek with his thumb.

“and what a special reason that is, my first date” Peter nuzzled into the large, warm hand.

“yeah that’s not the exact reason I was thinking of,” The elder admitted.

Peter looked at him in confusion,

“what do you mean? What other reason is there?” Peter asked.

“Well now’s a better time than ever,” Harley sat up, “Peter, would you do me the honour, of becoming my boyfriend?” He asked, letting his southern accent be drawn out.

Peter felt like he was going to melt, as he once again through himself into Harley’s arms,

“Petey, you got to get better at answering questions, cause at the minute you’re not doing to wel-” Harley was cut off, by Peter’s lips, touching his. Harley soon took control of the kiss, letting his tongue slither into Peter’s mouth, exploring the inside, as he grabs hold of Peter’s slim waist, setting the younger on top of him. Peter bit his lip clumsily, as he figured out his bearings of what he was doing, showing his inexperience at this particular skill. Peter had his arms wrapped around Harley’s neck, hands entangled in the mess of his hair, causing Harley to let out a deep moan.

Peter reluctantly pulled away from Harleys lips, aware that this was potentially moving to fast. Peter looked at him, wide eyed and swollen lips, as he breathed heavily trying to get oxygen back into his lungs.

“Did that answer your question ,boyfriend?”, Peter teased, as he blinded Harley with his smile.

“It sure did ,boyfriend”, Harley replied, as he pulled Peter back down to his side, running his hand through the curly locks.

“Now c’mon Harls, this movie isn’t going to finish itself is it?” Peter decided, as he cleared his mind of his teenage hormones, and grabbed a handful of skittles, laying back on Harleys arm.

Harley smiled, chuckling to himself, before resuming the movie, muttering under his breath, “I think I’ve fallen so deeply in love with you Peter Parker”

Peter looked up towards him, “hmmm? Did you say something?”

“No, no, not yet, carry on watching, it was you who stopped our previous activity for this” Harley said, feigning annoyance.

“Oh hush I know you want to watch this too Mr testosterone” Peter cheekily replied.

“We could be doing something so much more fun though, and your wrong, as long as I’m with you I’ll do anything” Harley smirked down at the younger.

“HARRRLEYYYYYYYYY”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out, the rest of the stories will just be snippets into time, maybe in sequence maybe not let's see what my god awful brain decides
> 
> Also is not edited/proofread yet so sorry for any mistakes
> 
> (Any help for idea is greatly appreciated) 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY :))))))


	3. The heat of Winter break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has started, so has Peter's heat- Communication is important Lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO we already know this is not proofread lmao

Harley and Peter had been dating for four months, they both had been basking in the newness of the relationship until school came back into term that September.

It was currently the last day before winter break started and Peter was sat inside his chemistry class, not at all paying attention to the displayed structures on the board. As he sat daydreaming about finally been reunited with his boyfriend. 

Harley had been at MIT for the past four months, only coming down to visit in October, as he wanted to get used to the campus and his dorm room. So the two had been separated, causing the younger to have some serious withdrawal symptoms. 

“Peter, Peter” a distant voice yelled, before a thud was heard, as Peter was walked over the head with MJ’s brown, rustic sketchbook, knocking him out of his 

“Hey, loser class is over” MJ said, as she gestured to the empty classroom, disorganised with the students rush out to leave as quick as they could. 

Peter’s mouth formed an O, as he sheepishly looked up at his two companions. “Sorry I was distracted”, he admitted. 

“Yeah we can tell lover boy” MJ sassed back, a smirk crossing over her face as Ned made kissing noises in the background. 

“Nedddddddd” Peter groaned, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “and I was thinking about getting the ice cream I was promised by Happy when I get picked up, for your information” Peter lied unconvincingly. 

“Ice cream my ass, unless it tasted like a certain sweet, dandy country boy” MJ scoffed.   
“NOOOOOOO”, Peter practically squealed, shoving his books into his third new backpack for this month. 

“Face it Peter, you two are disgustingly sweet and adorable, when are you ever not thinking about each other” Ned reasoned, placing his hand onto the youngers shoulder 

“THAT is not true” Peter hissed, 

“Second period maths, you said that the equation of gravity reminded you of the time Harley took you stargazing, before school even started, you were practically bounding with energy at the mere thought of seeing Mr HeeHaw, need I carry on?”, MJ hit back at the flustered boy. 

“Okay, okay I get your point, can we move on now, in fact lets leave now, yeah that sounds like a good idea” Peter nervously spat out, as he raced to the door, Ned and MJ in tow behind him, cackling at how easy it was to effect the boy. 

They walked to the front of the school, where Peter saw the familiar black Audi belonging to one Happy Hogan waiting by the gates. 

Peter’s heart began to race again, as he knew it would be soon that he would be in Harley’s arms once again. 

“just go you dork, stop staring you’re freaking me out here”, MJ said to him, her face stoic as she nudged Ned 

“what oh yeah, we’ll see each other like next weekend anyways for movie night” Ned smiled at him. 

“right okay, got it erm, bye guys I’LL TEXT YOU LATER” he yelled as he practically ran the way down to the luxurious car, the other two shaking their heads at the sweet boy, who was radiating excitement off of him. 

Peter got into the backseats of the car, throwing his bag onto the seat on the other side, before stretching himself to look through the middle of the two front seats. 

“Hey Happy” Peter chirped, smiling at the larger man in the drivers seat. 

“Yeah hey kid now put your seatbelt on before I get a new one torn my boss and his son” He said staring down the other boy. 

Peter sat bac in his seat and strapped himself in, letting the music from the radio fill the silence of the car, as they rode for the next thirty minutes in silence. 

“Hey Happy is Harley home yet? he was supposed to text me when he arrived but he hasn’t but he said he was going to be home for some time this morning ”, Peter asked, looking up from his phone screen, clearly showing no recent messages from his lover. 

“Oh I forgot to tell you, Tony got a call from him earlier on saying he wasn’t going to be able to make it back because of a project he was working on with one of his teachers” Happy said nonchalantly as he carried on observing the road, checking the clearly crest fallen expression on Peter’s face in the rear view mirror . 

Peter felt his body sag and let disappointment fill him as the thought of the lack of his alpha hurt him, especially as the whole team figured out he was close to presenting (even if they still didn’t figure out him and Harley were dating) and all bets were leaning towards omega. 

The two lovers had made a pact for winter break to be together at all times in case of emergencies because it takes between someone’s sixteenth birthday and around five months after to present as their secondary gender. With December marking the five months mark since Peter’s birthday, they didn’t want to risk being separated. 

Peter whipped himself out of his sadness induced state and plucked up the courage to text Harley for himself. 

‘Harley, why didn’t you say you weren’t coming sooner? Why didn’t you tell me first?’, Peter texted, staring religiously at his phone until it vibrated in his hand. 

‘Sorry baby boy, I’ve just been distracted with school all day and I didn’t think much of it, but I promise I’ll be home for new years the latest, I’m gonna try to finish as quick as I can ’ Harley replied back almost instantaneously. 

Peter sighed, turning his phone off, placing it next to his bag as he stared out of the window lost in his thought. 

By the time Peter had finished his internal screaming, he was been shaken by a hand on his shoulder belonging to Happy 

“Hey kid c’mon, get out we don’t have all day”

Peter sluggishly grabbed his backpack and climbed out of the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he trudges his way into the avengers compound, head down to the ground. 

He walked in, and went straight to the living quarters, to go lay inside Harley’s bedroom, ignoring the yells of greetings he got from Clint and Scott. 

He threw his backpack inside the room on to the floor, and climbed underneath the thick grey covers of the king sized bed, cuddling into the mounds of pillows, trying to soothe his aching heart. 

Clint looked at Scott questioningly at the seemingly stressed teen, 

“Is that how teenagers are supposed to act? cause I’ll give mine up now” 

Scott laughed, “yeah lets hope It’s just boys, cause I don’t know if I could deal with Cassie being that way”

The two parents continued to talk about their children, as Tony walked into the room. 

“Hey did I just see Peter go through there?”

“Yeah he just walked in and stormed probably into his room” Scott said swinging his arm over the back of the couch, “I’d be careful, he might web you if you go near him” They both laughed as they watched the other Alpha go towards the staircase heading to the living quarters. 

Tony hesitantly stood outside of the door of Harley’s bedroom knowing Peter practically lives in His son’s room rather than his own.   
He knocked rhythmically, and waited for a response.   
When all he got was a sniffle and a whine, he decided to open the door. 

He was greeted with an empty room, and a suspiciously body like lump underneath the large bed in the middle. 

“Hey Pete” He got another whine in reply “what’s going on kid, talk to me”

He got another muffled answer and a wiggle in reply 

“Peter you’re going to have come out to speak, cause I don’t speak bed covers” Tony teased 

There was another movement as Peter’s fluffy head came above the blankets, 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it Mr Stark”, Peter said rummaging back under the covers. 

“Hey kid, c’mon, you’re gonna have to talk to me at the end of the day, is it the whole Harley thing?”

The rummaging stopped as Peter went still at the mention of his boyfriend’s name. 

“Ah so it’s my son, that’s the problem then” Tony sighed “what is it with us Starks hmm”

“Mr Stark I don’t get it, does he just not want me anymore is that it?, cause I don’t know what I’ve done wrong” Peter cried, “What if he found someone new, someone who was more you know mature, someone his age that isn’t in high school or- ” 

“Hey, hey Pete don’t think like that, what’s all of this about?” Tony asked slightly releasing his pheromones to calm the distressed boy. 

“Well what if Harley is just staying there for someone else? Or to get away from me” Peter whined, 

“Pete, I can tell you now that boy is whipped for you, I’ve never seen him this way before and he’s my son, trust me, I would be more concerned if he stopped talking about you or mentioning you in every sentence of every conversation”, Tony reassured the tense looking boy. 

“But he promised that he would be here, he promised”, Peter cried, tears falling out of his eyes, as his body is racked with sobs. 

“I see what’s going on”, Tony said as realisation crosses his face, “Pete, you’re close to presenting, your emotions are going haywire-”

“SO YOU THINK I’M OVEREACTING”, Peter yelled at the older Alpha, 

“Woah, hey now, not at all, all I’m saying is your thoughts are just going a bit wacko at the minute cause your hormones and all that shit”, Tony explained. 

Peter turned away from the older man and buried himself back into the blankets which smelled of the one he wanted most. 

“Oh, he’s gonna kill me for this”, Tony sighed, “Pete Harley’s not actually still in Massachusetts, he came home but wanted to surprise you with a date, because somehow he’s romantic, no idea who he learned that from, let me tell you. But seriously, he’s literally with Pep at the office, you have nothing to worry about Pete” He explained.

Peter’s head ran at a thousand miles a minute as his face contorted into anger, confusion and then happiness, as he smiled, his head raising up to look at his mentor. 

“you Starks really know how to get someone in the feels don’t you” Peter laughed, wiping his eyes of the welling tears, 

Tony leaned over to shove at the shorter boys shoulder, “well kid you really know how to pick them don’t you- hey at least your laughing now, that’s better, we all love a smiley Peter”

“Mr Stark shush” Peter whined, “It’s not funny” he face planted into the plush comforter, 

“I’m gonna go call Harl, I’ll tell him to come over cause you look in no state to even go outside of this room- go shower and make yourself look better or some shit”, Tony said as he got up off of the bed heading towards the door. 

“LANGUAGE”, Peter yelled at the man walking out of the door. 

Peter sighed and got up out of the warm bed to come look at the mirror standing against the wall. His face was covered in tear tracks, as his eyes were swollen red, his lips puffy and smudged. 

He shook his head, and moved into the bathroom and undressing.   
Peter’s body had softened over the last week, his hips had rounded out slightly more, accentuating his petite waist. His abs had become less prominent, giving him more of a tummy. His body was preparing itself most likely for a heat, as he was pointing in the direction of being an omega.

Peter was fond of this body in a way, he was always conscious of how he looked with his suit being so skin tight, plus when you have teammates the size of Captain America, Thor and the Hulk, there’s a lot to live up to. So when he saw the developments of his new found body, he was happy to say the least. 

Peter walked under the spray of the shower, relaxing at the hot water touching his skin, finally relieving the humid feeling his body got from crying and been hidden under the covers for the past near hour.

After he had cleaned himself, he changed into some of Harley’s clothes, an old red, rose hill high football sweatshirt, which was extremely oversized, and a pair of old, black shorts which he had to tighten a lot. 

He let himself lay back inside the covers, inhaling the scent of Harley to his pre-presenting sensitive nose. 

The next time Peter was awake, his scent had spiked considerably, unbeknownst to him. He felt warmer, and slightly more sweaty, his mind was hazy as every other smell attacked his nose. The smell of the freshly made coffee, from downstairs, the mint scented candle from the hallway. 

The scent of an alpha. 

“Petey?”, a questioning voice called out to him, “Is that you?”

Peter managed a whine in return, as the flood of Harley’s pheromones invaded his senses. 

“Alpha?...Alpha”, His voice pleaded.

The door opened, as Harley’s looming frame appeared in the doorway,

“Hey, hey baby boy I see we were right about the presenting” Harley laughed as he walked over towards Peter’s untamed form on the bed.

“You know if you wanted help, you can just ask Petey” The alpha said as he crawled on to the bed, caressing the cheek of the younger, 

“God your smell is intoxicating little one, I can’t wait to just envelop myself in your scent”, he admitted 

“Alpha, please”, Peter whined, reaching out to the alpha’s hands, to nuzzle into them. 

“Okay, I know, I know, I’m gonna take care of you my sweet omega,” Harley reassured the younger. 

Harley reached out, grabbing Peter by the waist, moving him to lay down on the bed. He was surprised, when Peter grabbed his face, and placed his lips onto his, soft lips meeting desperate ones. 

Harley moved his hands up and down Peter’s body, caressing the soft flesh underneath the familiar sweats. 

“are you wearing my clothes baby boy?” Harley asked the boy in his bed,

“They smell like you, alpha”, Peter whined, pawing at the clothes on Harley’s body, “Off, off o-“ he pleaded. 

“Okay, okay, they’re coming off”, Harley laughed, moving to pull off his plain black T-shirt. His stomach turning in anxiousness. 

While the two had been prepared for this to happen, with them both discussing what they wanted to do and how to take care of it, it didn’t mean they weren’t both still nervous about what was about to take place. But, they both had previously agreed that this was the best way to help each other and Peter pretty much begged Harley to be the one to help him through his heat. 

Peter stared at the hard body in front of him, chiselled abs from years of football and rigorous exercise. Bulging arms from the constant mending and working on everything from suits to trucks, oh what he would do to have those arms wrapped around him-

Peter’s body heated up, his mind becoming a place of unholy thoughts and actions he so desperately wanted to commit to the sinful body. 

Harley trailed kisses down his neck, over his scent gland, filling the room with strong scents of ground cinnamon and vanilla as he kissed down hard, mouthing at the area, desperate to leave his mark of possession. 

He reached down to the bottom of Peter’s, well his, sweatshirt, and pulled it over Peter’s head, then moving to pull of his shorts and underwear leaving his lover bare underneath him. 

“Harley, alpha please, please”, Peter blushed, staring up at the older with wide eyes. 

“you gotta tell me baby boy what do you want me to do” Harley asked him, smirking as Peter squirmed his body flushing in embarrassment,

“Harley please just do it already, I want you now” Peter almost yelled as his desperation reached its final levels. 

Harley laughed at his omegas impatience, and captured his lips back to his, giving him the attention he of wants, his hand wondering down the back of the younger, running his hands up and down his thighs. His lips soon followed, creating small marks on the inside of the pale toned flesh. 

Peter’s whines got louder, as Harley got closer to the place Peter wants him most, causing a wave of slick to rush out from inside him and run down his thighs. Him being an omega, meant that he was intersex, his body would open itself, to be able to bear children. His past discomfort in the last week, was his body ensuring easy access for an alpha to breed. 

Harley disappeared for a second, leaving Peter on the bed, breathless, chest heaving, looking for contact, he reappeared, coming back into view, fully naked to Peter’s pleasure. 

Harley took back his place between Peter’s thighs, placing a demanding kiss back onto his omegas lips. 

“Lay back baby boy” He said, pulling Peter by the waist, to lay on his back flat. 

Next thing Peter knew, Harley’s head was in-between his thighs, with a new wet presence entering inside him. 

With a skilled precision, Harley’s tongue moved rapid inside of the opening, his hands spreading the two globes of flesh apart. Peter above, moaned, his hand clenching the comforter tight in his fist in pleasure. 

Harley was relentless, diving deeper inside of Peter, simultaneously stroking his cock, bringing his lover to maximum pleasure.

Peter wriggled, he felt the pleasure building in his lower stomach rising to come out as a moan. He grabbed a hold of Harley’s hair, tangling his fingers inside, as he came, more slick running down from his hole, spurts of cum erupting from the tip of his dick. 

“There’s my good boy” Harley praised, stroking Peter’s shaking form, 

“No, no, no alpha please now, I need you, touch me please Har-”

“I’ve got you little one”, Harley said, pushing himself up onto his knees, reaching out to the condoms he must have gotten earlier. 

“No, no, no” Peter whined, shaking his head and clawing at the packet. 

“Baby we have to, it’s too dangerous to not use them” Harley explained, trying to soothe his omega. 

“mhmm no I got injected at doctors…last week, It’s fine, alpha please, I want to feel you”, Peter moaned out, his hands moving up and down the elders arms, feeling the tense muscles. 

Seeing the youngers distress, Harley threw the condom on the other side of the room to reassure the whining boy in his bed.

Harley took hold of Peter’s waist and went back to kissing him, passion moving through the pair, tongue’s clashing, fighting for a lead, to which Harley won. 

Peter stared at Harley’s cock hanging between his legs, his mouth watering in want, 

“Alpha now”, Peter asked, his wide eyes staring up into the alphas, asking him all he could. 

Understanding, Harley moved Peter to lay back down, resting his hands on his hips. He grabbed hold of his dick, guiding it towards Peters entrance. 

Harley nudged Peter’s bottom end, indicating him to lift his hips up. Once his hips were positioned, Harley pushed in, slowly, letting Peter adjust to the size of him. He could feel Peter’s walls clench around him, holding him in tight. 

“Alpha”, Peter moaned, his omega feeling in pure bliss, toes curling as Harley pushed further in until he was seated inside him. 

“No alpha too big” Peter whined, as he got a mixture of pleasure and pain inside him. Harley realising this moved Peter over, to sit on top of him. 

“Here baby you control it”, He said, running has hands over the soft frame of the omegas body. 

Peter felt a rush go through him, as the change in position allowed his spot to be reached, and to feel Harley even deeper.  
He moaned, pleasure running through him as Harley started to move inside him. 

“Harley...ngh…please faster” he pleaded as he felt another gush of slick come out of him, signalling his increasing arousal. Peter went limp, as his heat overwhelmed him, leading to Harley holding him against his chest. 

“Hey, little one, c’mon you gotta help me out here” Harley said to the smaller, thrusting in and out at an incredible speed.

Peter just whined, his loose body flopping in his lovers arms, as his body refused to cooperate, as he felt too many sensations running through him because of the spider bite. Harley’s hands wrapped around his waist, his mouth sucking on his swollen scent gland, leaving more bruises along his body.

Peter felt the pleasure in his stomach again, rising as Harley’s thrusts got faster, both of them nearing their ends. Peter’s whines got louder, his body boneless from the relentless pounding inside of him. 

“Alpha, please…I’m so close” he moaned, unable to last much longer from the feeling of Harley and his heat arousal bursting through his veins. 

“It’s okay baby boy me too”, Harley groaned, as Peter’s walls clenched down tighter signalling how close he was to his end. He reached in between their bodies, to stroke between his clit and smear the precum on the top of his dick. 

“I can’t…hold on” Peter admitted, his face flushing a darker red. 

“It’s okay baby boy, let go”, Harley said watching Peter’s expression change, as his eyes roll into his head, and his mouth falls open, as he comes undone. 

Peter’s body went tense, as all his muscles spasmed and waves of slick came out of him, completely dampening the soiled sheets under them. 

Harley continued thrusting inside, chasing after his own orgasm. His thrusts became uncoordinated and sloppy until he finally spilled. His cock swelling as he finally knotted his omega, continuing to spill cum inside of his lover. 

“Oh my omega, my sweet omega, you’re so good, you’ve done so well” Harley praised, caressing the soft hair, as he shields Peter to his chest, letting out soft rumbles from his chest, to help settle the omega laid boneless in his arms.

He moved Peter to lay down on the couch at the end of the bed, as he went to go change the bedcovers. Until another whine broke out from Peter. 

“No, just leave them please” he begged, his hands reaching out towards his alpha. 

“baby the sheets are ruined” Harley explained, running a soothing hand over Peter’s scent gland. 

“I want to be in your smell”, Peter admitted shyly, still in a heat headspace.

Harley smiled, moving to pick up the smaller boy bridal style, to place him back onto the soiled sheets.  
He settled Peter in his arms, cradling him against his chest, 

“I smell like you” Peter sighed, content in his lovers arms, before he realised, “Alpha?” 

“yeah baby?”

“will you claim me?”, he blurted out, 

Harley was silenced for a while, shocked at the others unusual bluntness. 

“Baby boy that’s not a good idea”

“Why? Do you not want me like that? Was this just a-”

“Shhh, shhh baby boy, I just meant-”, he sighed, “you didn’t talk about this before, we talked about me knotting you but not claiming you and I don’t want to do that if you aren’t sure when your in the right mind frame”,

“Alpha…Harley, I promise, I trust you with my heart and I know what I want and I want you to be mine, forever and I want to be yours with nothing in between us”, Peter explained, staring at the other male. 

“Are you sure? Like positively?”

“I’ve never been so sure of anything” Peter confirmed 

Harley grinned, rolling over to lie on top of the younger, He pecked kisses all over Peter’s face, finally stopping on his lips, his tongue pushing through to explore the inside of peter’s mouth, causing Peter to let out a breathless moan. 

Harley made his way down Peter’s neck down to where he would claim his lover. His hand stroked over the area, as he placed his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent he loved so much. 

“Harley just do-”

Peter was cut off by a moan, as Harley bit down into his neck, sinking his teeth down. Peter gathered his senses, and reached around Harley’s neck, to bring it to his mouth. He kissed the marking area, before biting into it, making his mark on his lover. 

They both pulled off at the same time, licking the wounded area, to soothe the redness. They clutched at each other’s heads, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“Now you’re officially my omega Petey pie”

“and you’re my cowboy…Alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first time actually writing smut, was surprisingly harder than I thought- so it's kinda terrible, but this has taken me days to do so I'm just gonna have to deal with this


End file.
